1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the treatment of diseases of the walls of openings of a human or a animal body, specifically of the walls of the terminal tract of the bowels or of the ureter, including a probe adopted to be inserted into a respective opening of the body, which probe has an electrical heating unit adapted to deliver heat to the wall of the opening of the body via a wall of the probe, and including further a control apparatus which contains a source of electrical energy, or is connectable to such source, such to transfer electrical energy to said heating unit of said probe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such apparatuses are generally known and available on the market. They have been developed specifically for the heat treatment of hemorrhoides and are used by the physician in his private practice, in clinics and hospitals, as well and also for domestic therapy. The apparatuses have proven themselves, and clinical tests revealed that they promote the circulation of the blood in the area of the anus and therewith reduce the size of the hemorrhoides, and this without the additional application of medicines. The tests revealed further that a therapeutics, is sensed by the patient as relatively pleasant.
Apart from the probe proper the known apparatuses consist of a control and regulating apparatus, which among others comprises a temperature display, a clock with display (actual time and a countdown timer) and the necessary switches, e.g. Start/Stop/Pause. The apparatus includes control circuit
a which supplies and controls the probe during the treatment. Suitable circuits can be produced by any person skilled in the art of electrical engineering or electronics. The desired temperature is adjustable to a value of, e.g., in the range of 37.degree.-46.degree. C., whereby the circuit takes care of maintaining a maximal set temperature (the probe is provided with a corresponding temperature sensor). The apparatus is equipped with all necessary safety-systems.
Thus, the apparatus must be charged, e.g., by a built-in battery charger from the power supply network. The apparatus can not be put into operation as long as it is connected to the network. During the actual treating the apparatus is supplied by the built-in batteries and produces the desired heat in the probe.
The design of such a treatment apparatus is disclosed, e.g., in the Swiss Patent Specification CH-PS 618 875. Furthermore, the effects and the application of such an apparatus is described together with clinical results in the periodical "Schweizerische Rundschau fur Medizin (Praxis) 76, nr. 49" of the year 1987.
Although it has been possible to obtain satisfactory results by the known apparatuses, a search was made for possibilities to improve the effects of the treatment and at the same time to apply such to the treatment of diseases of the walls of other openings of the body, specifically of the walls of the prostate.
Tests have revealed that the effects can be improved considerably by intermittent heat impulses.